The Enchantress Witch
by labubu17
Summary: Once upon a time in a faraway island in the Caribbean lived a beautiful and powerful witch by the name of Lolissa. She had a very strange power, a power that even in the wizarding world wasn't normal, some called it a cursed.
1. The Dungeons

Once upon a time in a faraway island in the Caribbean lived a beautiful and powerful witch by the name of Lolissa. She had a very strange power, a power that even in the wizarding world wasn't normal, some called it a cursed. She could dominate any man with just a simple look. Her anger everyone feared, from an angelic beauty she transforms into a beauty of a fallen angel. She also has the power of everlasting life. Some say she's evil some say she has only been hurt by life's destiny. But the truth (or so the folks say) was this: A very long time ago this powerful witch fell in love with a muggle, but of course her family wouldn't have any of it, and locked her away in the dungeons after she had made the unbreakable vow of never using magic as long as her parents lived in exchange for the muggles life. Only to find out years later that her beloved had hung himself for her (he believed) betrayal.

A hundred years later an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort freed her from her enchantment, because though her parents had died years ago she had found herself incapable of using magic. Lord Voldemort broke away the enchantments that kept her in captivity and took her as his for he knew what she was capable of. He bended her eyes, she did not protest did not fight, it seemed that she no longer had conscious. Valdemort took her with him to England and that my friends is where our story begins!

"Oh Dieu!(Oh God) Where have you brought me?" Lolissa shrieked as her knees hit a hard, cold surface. "Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" she shrieked again trying to get free from the chains that were locking her together.

"I have no time for questions my dear, but tomorrow is another day." her capture hiss in a frightening cold voice.

She whimpered silently as he caressed her face roughly. "Now, now my dear don't be frighten, I have no intention of keeping to the old regiments of rescuing an imprisoned damsel." he said coldly as he gripped her arm, lifting her up with one swift move of his arm.

"Oui vous m'avez sauve(Yes you rescued me)but why do you chain me, and why have my eyes been covered?" she asked lifting up her head as if to make the image that she was looking into his eyes when she couldn't see anything at all.

He chuckled coldly and threw her to the floor. She whimpered as her buttocks made contact with the stone floor. She heard his footsteps fade away, and she didn't know what was worse this cruel man or her lonely imprisonment.  
"Oh Dieu! What have I done to deserve this?!" she cried out as she rested her face into her knees and wept, as she had done many times before. Her cries to her seem worse than she had ever heard them, or perhaps it was just that she forgot what crying was like.

"Why wont you let me go, ayez la clemence!(have mercy)." Lolissa cried again and again as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"What is your name?" She heard a voice that did not belong to the cold man he had _rescued_ her.

"Who are you?" she asked automatically as she felt him move closer.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. You must be starving," he said and she smelled fresh food being placed next to her. She nodded slowly.

"I will feed you all right," he said softly, so unlike anything she remembered yet so much like...she shivered. She nodded and felt something rubbing her lips, she opened her mouth and took a bite of it. Even old bread seemed the best of foods as she ate it.

"I have to go." he whispered when she had finished the food and the drink he had fed her.

"No don't go, please don't," she pleaded as she searched the darkness for his hand. "I'm sorry but I have to, I'll promise I'll come back tomorrow and bring you something to eat." His soft voice whispered as he caressed her face. She nodded to herself more that to him as she heard his footsteps fade away.

There was no longer any feeling on her extended arms, she couldn't bring herself to pay this any mind. Instead she worked on lifting herself up on her feet. She managed to, it was far better than sitting, plus-she mused her buttocks were becoming quite sore.

"When are you going to tell me your name?" The young man asked again the same question he has been asking for the third day in a row. And again she shook her had just as she had done before. "Oh come on, why not?" he teased as he fed her. She smiled and was sure he had smiled back, though she couldn't possibly see his face.

"Alright then why don't we do this, I take that cloth that binds your eyes and you tell me your name?" he offered. She thought about it for a long moment and then nodded her head. "No, not like that talk, I know you can talk, you did so the first time we met." He said in a sweet reprimanding voice.

"Oui, sorry." she said, her voice dry with lack of use. She felt him take the bind off her face and adjusting to the light of his candle she saw him. His skin was bronze as far as she could see from the candle lit, had brown hair that ran down to his eyes, and the biggest and sweetest hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"All right. Now your turn, tell me your name," he order, his words were tender but she didn't dare say 'no' as he sat next to her in the stone floor.

"L-Lolissa, Lolissa Rose." Lolissa struggled to say still mesmerized by the young man. "Beautiful, beautiful name, never heard it before but beautiful no doubt." he said as he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"And what's your name?" she asked bowing her head shyly. At this he chuckled and lifted her head up with his thumb. "There's nothing to be shy about darling. My name is Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you." he said playfully as he shook her hand. She couldn't help but smile. "Has anybody told you you have the most brilliant smile." said Blaise grinning sheepishly. She nodded, then shivered.

"That hurts doesn't it?" he asked affectionately.

She shrugged."I don't know, it's been a while since I felt anything." Lolissa confessed as she bowed her head.

"Now my dear you know there are rules about bowing down your head, the Dark Lord would be very disappointed. Plus your face is a beauty why hide it." She blushed again giving him a sheepish smile.

"Well my dear, I have to be gone, same time tomorrow." Blaise said as he kissed her cheek goodbye.

"No, don't," she pleaded as he went to retreat the cloth he had shoved inside the pocket of his robe.

"Sorry dear but I have to." He said tenderly as he pressed it around her eyes.. "No please don't." Lolissa begged. But he shook his hea. "No, I'm sorry, I have to." He tied it tightly around her head.

"See you soon my cherie(darling)." Blaise whispered with one last goodbye kiss on the cheek. With every step she heard his footsteps become more and more distant. She sighed knowing she was left alone.(Of course with the many guards that hardly counted as company) She braced herself for one more night alone in this cold dungeon, it wasn't all too hard, she had been after all locked in a dungeon such as this one for a hundred years. It would be easy, all the same.

But she was wrong when she awoke the next morning and heard the dungeon doors open and footsteps running, and stopping before her. "Can you get up?!" she heard the voice of that young man-Oh yes, Blaise was his name. Without hesitation she obeyed but noticed there was no strength in her to do this. Abruptly she was grabbed by the arm and lifted up. She heard clicks and felt for a small instant free as her arms fell to her side. But with another click she felt them forcefully be pulled back and tied to her back. She was dragged up stairs and blinded she tried to climb them but fell every time she was sure she had mastered it. She heard him sigh in frustration and catching her by surprise he snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her up. An involuntary shriek escaped her lips as her feet made contact with the floor. She heard him chuckle and then gripping her upper arm dragger her along shoving her in-Well she didn't really know where.

"Where have you brought me?" she asked trying to reach out for him. "No questions dear, you'll see soon. If you promise to behave I'll untie you." he sneered as he pushed her to what seemed like a bed.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear.  
_Oh Dieu please don't let it be what I think it is._

"Oh no my dear is not what you think, at least not yet." Blaise mused as he turned her around and began to untie her. He laid her on the bed faced down as she trembled in fear. "Put your hands on your side." She did as she was told, feeling little by little the pain come from her untied arms.

Blaise removed the cloth that binded her eyes as she adjusted to the light of the sun that peered through the long window. She was indeed in a bed, but to her surprise it wasn't just a bed but a big wooden bed to that, the wood she guessed was tinted black giving the room a more sophisticated look. She was roughly turned around to meet hazel eyes that belonged to Blaise. He stepped aside smiling a half smile, her eyes followed him, and stared as he searched for something until he turned back to her looking both flattered and confused. She turned her head away sheepishly, and then gasped at her surroundings. The room was enormous, painted a light tan color, a wall she noticed(the one that the bed rested in front of) was made of dark tinted wood. On either side of the bed were wooden night tables tinted the same color of the bed, with long candles placed on a wide glass candle holder. And in the corner of the room there was a small wooden table, that was too tinted the same color of the bed, with two violet red arm chairs on either side. She turned her head to the left, where now she noticed Blaise searched for something, it looked somehow like a study table(the table was too wooden, tinted the same color, the chair looked to be wooden as well but to her eyes it looked very comfortable), in front of a slightly smaller window than the one by the bed.(Where he could clearly see the sky and the sea outside)

"We're close to the sea?" she asked staring at Blaise's back.

"You should be tired, why not rest?" He said ignoring her question. "But ah, I know you would rather take a warm bath," he mused as he walked over to a door and gestured for her to enter.

"I-I don't want to," she mumbled, her eyes wide open in fear.

"No my dear I wont harm you, bathe and I'll wait outside if it pleases you," he said as he moved towards her. Now come in."

Hesitantly she followed him into the bathroom, taking fast rasping breaths.

"Don't fret my darling, I'm harmless."

"How could you be when you work for someone like him," she spat looking down at the floor.

"Alright then so you rather talk than cleanse and rest, so be it," he spat storming out of the bathroom. She stared behind him, she was now trembling again, it was never her intention to accept him. Blaise walked back into the room, with the long black cloth that was used to cover her eyes.

"No!" she cried out.

"Then cooperate."

"Cooperate in what?" she asked innocently.

"You didn't think you were brought here to sit and do nothing now did you?" he asked in a malicious chuckle. "Again I tell you to please bathe and rest."

In resignation she nodded. "But will you tell me what this is all about?"

"I'll tell you all you want to know when you're washed and rested, nothing before that." he said matter-of-factly as he moved closer to her. "Undress." he ordered.

"I beg your pardon?" Lolissa wailed out cocking her eyebrows.

"You heard me darling, undress while I fix the bath for you" he smirked and waving his hands to dismiss that words that hadn't yet left her mouth.

All right then don't turn or you'll be sorry." she threaten. He chuckled and walked by her to turn on the water of the tub. She removed the straps from her shoulder, giving Blaise a side glance before she let it fall.

"There's a to-"

"Don't turn." she shrieked. "I wasn't going to, see that towel there in your left if you really don't want me to see you, take it." he sneered as she ran to get the towel. "Ok you can turn around." she said as she adjusted the towel.

"Was that so hard now?" he teased as he walked to the door. "Yes!" she spat. He chuckled and exited the bathroom closing the door behind him. She threw the towel aside as she laid on the tub, the delicious warm water invading her skin.

"Oh and I forgot to ask you, what scent will you like; vanilla, peac-"

"Vanilla will do thanks." she snapped as her hands went up to cover her breasts. With a flick of his wand a Vanilla scent liquid soap appeared on his hand. "Oh Dieu I haven't seen that in such a long time." she sighed covering herself as much as she could as he stepped forward to hand her the soap.

"No worries my darling you'll see a lot more," he grinned and with that exited the bathroom.

_What do they want with me? What?_

She pondered as she lay in the tub, letting the water relax her muscles. "Que(What)?" she whispered as her eyes flutter into a close.


	2. Lolissa's Punishment

"Are you done?"

"Yes, hold on," she said as she wrapped the towel around herself. She opened the door and stepped out finding Blaise sitting on the bed she thought was supposed to be hers.

"Is about time," he sighed, she smiled.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Blaise grunted something under his breath and then gestured for her to come closer pointing at a dress that lay on the bed. "Wear this."

She stared at the cloth laid on the bed dumbfounded. _Why would they buy me clothing? One day I'm locked up in a dungeon as a slave and the next I'm in a luxury room treated like a normal human being._

"Lolissa, Lolissa? Anyone home?" Blaise teased waving his hand in front of her face. She laughed playfully smacking his hand out of her face. "I'll leave you to change, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said before exiting the room closing the door behind him.

Lolissa grabbed the brown pencil skirt from the bed and fitted it on, then the white dress shirt. She looked down, and as she suspected there were black stilettos waiting to be fitted on her feet.

Blaise opened the door. "Almost done I see," he said walking over to her.

She stared at him. "I am done."

He chuckled. "No you are not?" Lolissa quirked her brow.

Again Blaise chuckled. "You're hair do something about it." She shrugged. "Come here." Blaise snapped grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked as was swung in front of a mirror.

"Your hair needs to be picked up."

"Why?"

"Because-well just because you have to," Blaise snapped taking his wand out of his pocket. Automatically Lolissa moved back. "I'm not going to hurt you." Blaise flicked his wand and she saw her hair magically tie into a tight and neat bun. "Much better, now come." He dragged her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as Blaise descended the stairs dragging her with him. "The Dark Lord wants to see you," he said nonchalantly. She sighed and let herself be guided.

"We're here," Blaise said as he stopped next to a door, what she thought looked like the door of a library or an enormous office.

"Look Lolissa, I know is going to be hard, but you have to do as he says or you'll be pretty much dead." Blaise informed her as she looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Now don't look at me like that hun," he said crossly pointing a finger at her. She bowed her head. "I know this is hard for you, but you're in his power and there's nothing you can do but try to make the better of it." Blaise sighed lifting her head up by the chin. As she looked into his big hazel eyes she felt herself lighten up. "Come on go on, we don't want to keep him waiting." He caressed her cheek as he pecked her on the forehead and opened the door signaling for her to go in. She did her heart racing.

"Calm down, calm down," she whispered to herself as she slowly walked in. She heard the door close behind her and at that moment her heart stopped. _There's no way out of this._

"Sit down." She heard the cold voice of her capture say. She did as she was told. She sat in the seat that faced her capture as he had indicated. When he turned around to meet her gaze an involuntary gasped escaped her lips. He laughed a merciless laugh. Her heart began to race at top speed, she was afraid, very afraid.

"Don't fret my dear, not yet at least," he sneered making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Is not much that I have to ask you really," he began as he gazed at her. "I only need you to be one of my followers," he said simply as if it was the simplest thing to understand. But she didn't exactly understand what he was talking about.

_His follower...his bodyguard? Me? His slave?! _She pondered in her head giving him a look of confusion.

"Yes exactly my dear, something between those lines," he said in his merciless cold voice. "You only have to answer yes and your free to go for now." He looked at her sneering as she gazed back at him with eyebrows raised.

"I don't understand...you mean I become your slave if I say yes?" she asked flabbergasted getting up from the chair, most of her fear stripped away.

"Sit down!" he hissed venom in his voice. As if strike by it, she fell onto the chair. "Yes, as I said something around those lines, say yes and you're free to go as I said before," he said nonchalantly-well it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"I can't just make a decision like that...I think I should at least have time to think if I want to be someone's slave!" Lolissa snapped knowing it was the wrong thing as soon as her words came out of her mouth.

"You're wasting the little patience I have girl, answer now or I'll throw you back into the dungeons," he said coldly. She didn't answer.

"I'll give it another try. I want you to be one of my followers, do you accept?" he said impatiently. She looked at him, looked up, look down, all around her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be back in that awful dungeon but she wasn't just about to become anyone's slave either.

"I think a few weeks in the dungeons will serve you well," he hissed. Without giving her time to answer strong hands gripped her arms and as the darn blinding cloth was placed on her eyes again they dragged her out of the room and well where else but to the dungeons. She tried to fight them off but they wouldn't let go and sighing heavily she gave up her struggling.

She was thrown on to the cold stone floor falling with a big thump. She gave a small whimper of pain as she was dragged back by her long blond hair, thick chains encircled her wrists, ankles, neck. "Why are you doing this...what have I done?" Lolissa cried out in despair but no one answer, the footsteps were fading away.

Her eyes were closing, she didn't know how long it had been since she was dragged back into the dungeons and neither did it matter much to her. Then her eyes suddenly opened wide at the sound of heavy footfalls. They become louder and louder with each step.

"So you're the girl they've all been talking about." She didn't know...couldn't possibly imagine who it was but was sure of one thing he was young and his tone one of great smugness. She didn't answer but remained quiet feeling his strong hands caressing her face.

"The rumors are true-You are incredibly beautiful but unfortunately stubborn too. Maybe I am exactly what you need to change that little problem."

She gasped. _What is he talking about?_ Was all that went through her poor head as this snobbish young man talked about the various ways he can discipline her.

"But no...You're much too beautiful to suffer like that...at least not for now." The young man sneered-not that she could see him but she was more than sure he had a wide sneer planted on his-well on his face.

"What do you want from me?" she snapped becoming impatient.

"Feisty aren't we?!" he smirked." I'll be in charge of you from now on."

"And Blaise?" Lolissa asked before she could stop herself.

"I was gone on a mission and they gave him this job until I was back-And I see you both got acquainted." She could tell a grin played on his lips.

_Oh Dieu! Was that the wrong thing to say? I hope he doesn't get in any kind of trouble for my lack of conscious_.

"Well let's see first of all...will you like me to take that from your eyes?" he asked leaning towards her. She nodded her head. He chuckled. "Well that's too bad, is staying there."  
If she would have been untied she would have slapped the smirk from his face she knew his face must be wearing. She growled in respond. Without a word she heard his footsteps fading away.

"Where are you going?" Lolissa called out to him but there was no answer. Just when she thought he was gone she felt hot breath on her pink lips. Her first reaction was to back away but she felt strong hands pull her forward as lips were pressed against hers. His lips were so remarkably soft to her, so unlike what she has imagined. He pulled away from her sneering. "I know you'll miss me but I have better things to do."

She groaned. It had been hours since that young man entered this awful dungeon and she was bored...lonely? No not lonely she was used to be alone. Being alone was no longer a problem for her. She couldn't move. Her arms, hand, legs were going numb again, and she no longer felt any pain. Uncomfortable yes...extremely, but pain...no she no longer felt anything at all. Her mind was racing.  
_Who was that young man? Was he speacking the truth? Where is Blaise? Am I ever going to see him again?_

"Rise and shine!"

Unable to move a muscle she did all she could...she opened her eyes-Not that it did any difference since she was blinded. A big yawn escaped her lips and unable to stretch she sighed.

"One more thing we have to fix sleeping beauty," he sneered.

"What?" Lolissa asked.

"Darling you think you deserve to wake up at any given time...no you don't...punctuation is something you have to learn," he grinned.

"Here." Someone else said and she recognized it to be Blaise. She smiled. She felt something cold on her lips and she opened her mouth.

"Can you at least take that off her face?"

"Oh Blaise you truly have a heart of gold."

"Draco shut up!" Blaise snapped as he fed her.

"You want something to drink?" Blaise asked her, she nodded her head. She opened her mouth drinking what seemed like pumpkin juice.

"Glad you're done, but now she needs to learn her lessons." What was his name...Oh yes Draco wasn't it what Blaise said, sneered.

"Draco let me stay here," Blaise argued.

"I don't want to repeat myself." Draco said in a drawl as Blaise sighed and she heard his footsteps fade away as the door closed.

"Alone again darling," he drawled as he moved closer to her. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Tsk, tsk...darling I'm not here to give you pleasure." She stiffened she couldn't believe him, he was astonishingly arrogant.

"No, no...I'm here to punish-Make you suffer." He snickered.

"But what have I done?" Lolissa snapped this was incredible she couldn't believe this was happening. She was rescued from her lonely chamber just to be in a hellhole filled with arrogant bastards. She suddenly felt heavy and she realized he had unchained her.

"Why did u free me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"What kind of punishment will I give you in that position," he sneered and she felt herself being move by a strong force as cold chains tighten on her neck, wrist, arms, and legs once more, but now she could stand. Her hands, her body were stretch as in a cross and she dreaded what he might do to her. "Oh now, now dear I haven't even started and you're already trembling-That wont work I'll have to teach you another listen for that." Draco hissed as he stroked her face aggressively.

She didn't utter a single word. "Good, we've barely started and you've learn to calm that attitude of yours," he sneered now caressing her face tenderly, an action that caught her by surprise.

"It'll be a pity to slash that lovely skin of yours." Draco said as if really dreading this. But his merciless chuckle gave him away. Unable to restrain it she shivered.  
_Slash? Cut me? Oh Dieu!_

She closed her eyes tight and waited for it to begin, it was going to start sooner or later and she wanted to be ready because unexpected would be much, much, much worse. But he did something she wasn't expecting...yes it seemed incredible that she didn't think of this but none the less it caught her unguarded. Forcefully he ripped off her clothes. She gasped.

She felt his hand caressed her bare stomach sending several of unwanted sensations all over her body. She tried to smack his hand off but that only consisted in hurting herself more as the chains, incredibly but true tighten. She whimpered in pain.

"Forgot to tell you my dear that those wonderful chains tighten more and more with any sign of struggle," he sneered, his hot breath on her lips. He caressed her lips with his and as he pulled away she felt an excruciating pain all over her upper stomach. She yelled in pain...it caught her by surprise just as she had dreaded. He didn't stop to say more of his arrogant lines but whipped her harder and harder as if seeing her yell in pain caused him joy. She screamed in between her sobs as he laughed at her sufferings. As the thick whip touched her body she cried in pain as red marks formed in her body. Blood was running down her body as it stun without explanations. Time passed and she was no longer able to breath, the pain was blinding her-or maybe it was just the cloth that rested on here eyes, she groaned, her body limp and unmoving. He stopped the whipping.

"That should be enough; once those injuries seem a bit better...we'll have more fun." Draco sneered as he caressed her stomach, caressed her newly made scars making her scream in unbearable pain. She hated him, she hated him so much. She never thought such hatred was even possible.

"Stop it, please stop it!" Lolissa cried out, she couldn't hold it, she knew begging wont help but she couldn't stop the words that came. She couldn't take it any more, she couldn't take the pain. Dreading what he might do to her unconscious body she let blackness take over her.


	3. Light and Darkness

Lolissa awoke, and opening her eyes she saw blackness as she had always seen the many nights she spent in this horrid dungeon. Her wounds were in the process of healing, but once in a while an agonizing pain passed through her body. She heard the door open as the footsteps became louder. Lolissa judge from footstep that it wasn't just one person walking towards her, but various. There footsteps became louder and louder and she felt drowsy...she was tired of weeping-Her body wouldn't stand it anymore…it would just give way.

"And here she is...isn't she a beauty?" Draco's cold voice ran through the dungeon, and then there were chuckles. Lolissa didn't know-couldn't, wouldn't even try to imagine what was about to happen to her. She felt hands caress her cheeks, her face, she tried to pull back but the chains only tighten more around her neck. She felt hands rub against her legs and she shivered in fear. The hands went higher...they lifted up her ragged long white dress that Blaise had brought her weeks before. Hands rubbed against her inner thighs and as she tried to back away the chains tighten around her body making her cry in pain.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a gasp.

"Nothing you wouldn't enjoy in the long run." Draco sneered and she felt-she knew it was his hot breath tickling her lips. "She's all yours mates...have fun." Draco drawled and his hot breath tickling her was no more.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Lolissa asked flabbergasted.

"You'll soon see what I meant." A door was closed, and she was sure Draco had left the room.

"What to do with her?" They asked each other.

_What to do with me? I'm not some kind of instrument...I'm a human being for Merlin's bear_. "What do you mean do with me? I'm a human being not some kind of toy," she snapped.

"Oh but how wrong you are darling...as of now you are our little toy." One of them sneered feeling him rub her upper thigh.

"Don't touch me!" Lolissa hissed but hands roamed her legs, hands, arms, face...body.

"Stop it, stop it!" No one took notice of her screaming, pleadings...the hands just roamed her body mercilessly. "What are you doing to me, stop it, stop it," she cried out as an excruciating pain passed through her face. Someone had slapped her-strong hands. Tears ran down her cheek as the many hands invaded every inch of her body. Someone muttered a spell and she was unchained but as she groaned and backed away she knew that it was only for the worst.

Lolissa was lifted up only to be thrown to the floor flat on her back. She felt someone get on top of her and she tried as hard as she could to lift her hands up and push him off. But as soon as she did this hands gripped hers...spreading them to the top of her head as other strong arms held her struggling legs. Lips were pressed against her lips, her stomach, and her legs. She didn't know what to do; she just yelled and yelled for help for all the good it'll do. Help never came. With one swift movement her white gown was ripped off revealing her round breast and small pink nipples. She gasped...in pain or was it humiliation. Hands caressed her beautiful round breast as her pink nipples involuntary hardened. Lips suckled her breasts as she cried out in...Disgrace...humiliation, hatred. She felt hands rub her upper thighs and as they opened her legs she gasped shaking her head in distress. She soon noticed that the person on top of her was the one suckling her breast as other lips were pressed against hers and other hands were going higher and higher reaching for her woman hood. "No, no, no," she cried. _Oh Dieu! What..what have I done to deserve this_. Tears flowed down her face, she wept like she never had before, she wouldn't, couldn't endure this much longer.

"That's enough! Get Out!" She heard-But could it be or was it her mind playing tricks on her. She didn't hear the door open but now she heard his footsteps getting louder and louder as he walked closer to her. "This does not concern you. Draco's in charge of her." She came to see that the person that was on top of her was the one that had answer as a crashing sound was heard in the dingy dungeon and his weight was lifted off her. She sighed in relief. _Blaise is here…he'll help me…I know he'll save me_.

"And if any of you don't want the same get out." Blaise bellowed as they scurried away. "Is ok now love." Blaise whispered soothingly to Lolissa as he held her in his arms.

"Why did you do it?" Lolissa asked him as she wrapped her hands tight around his neck. "Because it wasn't right," he answered simply as he kissed her forehead.

"How dare you? You dare disobey me." Draco hissed as he forcefully pushed Blaise against a wall.

"But Draco it shouldn't have been done...I...I couldn't just see it and let it be." Blaise tried to explain.

"You could have left if you didn't want to see or join in."

"No Draco...I wasn't just about to turn around and leave her there." Blaise waited for an answer that didn't come and when he opened his mouth Draco strike him. "Let it be the first and last time you disobey my orders...be grateful you're my mate or it would have been much, much, much worse," he spit full of venom and with a snap of his fingers Blaise was roughly taken away. "Oh and Blaise," he began as the deatheaters that were gripping Blaise stopped. "Maybe what happened was a good thing...I thought better of it...and I will have her first." With a sneer and a snap of his fingers Blaise was dragged away to one of the many punishment chambers that contained horrors Lolissa 's dingy dungeon would have seem paradise next to.

The door was slammed as Lolissa's eyes shot opened...and again she only saw blackness.

"You may think you got away...but how wrong you are dear. I'll personally make sure you suffer like no other." Draco drawled as his footsteps became louder and louder to Lolissa. Her whole body shook in fear as he aggressively struck her face. With a snap of his fingers the chains were unchained and to her astonishment she felt the cloth banded to her eyes fall off. She opened her eyes just to close them back again. She adjusted her poor eyes to the poor light of the candles and as she did her eyes caught the one person she hated so much. She gasped in surprise. _How can someone as insufferable, miserly, despicable, infamous, malicious, treacherous, unscrupulous, vicious, monstrous, mediocre, vulgar, loathsome, and on top of all arrogant be so physically appealing. _ She stared transfixed at the icy-blue intoxicating eyes of the man she...hates? "You'll know when I'm done...now get out." Draco sneered making Lolissa realize there were others around them.

_When he's done...? What does he mean when he's done?_ But her thoughts were answered when she saw various figures come out from the shadows and exit the dungeon. She looked over at him noticing he had never looked away. "Now to start what I came here for." Draco's cold voice ran through the dungeon.

"And what's that?" Lolissa asked feeling uncomfortable as she slowly backed away from him. "

You can't get away from me," he sneered and with one swift movement of his hands he pulled her up to him. She whimpered. He pressed his lips against her as he pressed her tightly against him. She fought against his hold but he was to strong.

"Let go of me!" Lolissa yelled but his kiss just became harder. Abruptly he pulled away and struck her sending her to the ground. Automatically her hand went up to her swollen cheek. She looked up to his expressionless face as he roughly lifted her up only to strike her down again with one swift move of his massive hands. She shivered as he got on top of her removing her silky blonde hair out of her face. This left her speechless. But her surprise was cut short when her second white gown that day was ripped off revealing her rounded breasts.

"What are you doing," she gasped as she tried to back away. He struck her again sending her flat on her stomach. She was shivering as she did what anyone would do in a situation like this she tried to crawl away, an action that made her be gripped from her hair and lifted up. She yelled in pain.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't get away?" Draco hissed as he struck her again making her fall flat on her back as she cried out in pain. At this he gave a merciless laugh. He got on top of her once more and not even bothering to kiss her he ripped her underwear off leaving her completely naked. He pulled his trouser off as she tried once again to crawl away from him. Only making him do what he had done before and striking one full blow to her face he pulled her to him thrusting into her as she cried out in pain.

"No! No! NO!" The poor young girl cried as he thrust into her with full force. She threw her fists at him and that appeared to not bother him at all. She couldn't have ever imagined such pain...this wasn't just pain, it couldn't it was too horrible. This was so much worse for her than what had happened only a few hours ago. She hated him...hated him...Hatred was running threw her veins and before she knew it she wasn't the same. She looked up to Draco to see shock in his icy-blue eyes. She pulled him off of her but he was to fast as he grabbed his wand from the floor and chains were tightening around her body pulling her against the wall.

"So it is true what they say-You hate me don't you," he sneered, this shocked her. "As you can see darling your in my control, it was only a few minutes thing...but I'm not done with you, mind if we keep going," he sneered moving towards her. She fought against the chains but they only tighten on her making her whimper. "And let me tell you that I find you more attracting like this...the beauty of a fallen angel, huh."

She growled and as she moved the chains only tighten. Her raven black hair fell to her face and in the corners of her eyes she could see him moving closer to her. He gripped her raven hair tightly pulling her head back as she growled. He laughed at this and let her head go as she growled again. He backed away and raised his wand up to her and remarkably but true he unchained her.

"Why did you do that?" Lolissa asked him.

"Where's the fun if you're all tight up," he sneered. She looked daggers at him as she trudge to him but he was to fast for her as he easily moved away gripping her arm forcefully. She freed her hand from his grip and trudge to him again but again he easily moved gripping her neck tightly as he pushed her against the wall. "I do love the movement of your breast when you run," he laughed. She growled at him. She pushed him off her as he smirked. She trudge to him again and again he was too fast for her. "I'm tired of playing," he said in a fake yawn as he pushed her down to the floor getting on top of her.

She struggled to get him off her but to no avail. "Get off me!" Lolissa growled but he only chuckled spreading her arms wide as he pressed his lips against her. She bit his lip. He pulled away only to strike her but this time she did not cry she growled at him. This only caused him to strike her again. She whimpered. He pulled his trousers back down and was taken aback with the fine blow she gave him in the chest sending him backwards as she ran to the door. "You can't go anywhere, is locked. And if you would to get out there's people waiting for me outside not counting the thousands of deatheaters all around this castle." Draco said nonchalantly. She growled and as she struggled with the door she felt herself go numb as she fell down the stairs to the floor. She was in an excruciating pain.

"Magic is a great thing," he sighed as he smirked.

He walked over to her and not bothering to pick her up he dragged her down the stairs, as she groaned in pain every time her back hit a stone step. Draco stripped bare as Lolissa looked at him heatedly from the veil her hair made. He got on top of her thrusting his enormous fully erect cock in her. His thrust were forceful, rough, rougher than normal...he wanted it to hurt, to cause her pain. Tears ran down her face as she became light again. At this he chuckled and grabbing his wand from the floor she felt her muscles again. "I enjoy the struggling," he sneered as she began to struggle against his hold. The thrusts became harder and rougher with every thrust he gave she wept harder. This was humiliating, and as the pain became only part of the unwanted pleasure her cries were a pleading. He grinned but he wanted to cause her pain and more pain. He pressed her hands tight around her waist as she shook her head from side to side her hips moving in a way the made her face flush a deeper color of red. The thing she had praised for so long, the only thing that had never been robbed from her was taken from her…and in his hateful act of rape. She stopped struggling, struggling was causing her more pain than necessary, and she wouldn't give this loathsome man what he wanted, no, never.

But there was no way around it, the pain was just something that intensified this unwanted pleasure, the miserable loathsome feeling. She looked up at him for the first time since it had started and he stared back at her smirking, she closed her blue eyes, it was far too humiliating. She wouldn't give him what he wanted and she left herself go, succumbing to darkness.


	4. Dark's Release

Lolissa's eyes fluttered open and gasping her eyes took in the appealing figure of the man she so hated. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he sneered.

She bowed her head. _How can he...How can he look at me after what he has done to me...he's a loathsome evil monster!_ Roughly her head was pulled up forcing her to look into his icy blue eyes. "Let go of me," she hissed as he sneered.

"Didn't you like our little encounter last night," he smirked as he stroked her long platinum blonde hair. She stared daggers up at him as he grinned. "But you must know that what happened between me and you-" he paused when he caught her expression. "-yes I thought it was wild and pleasurable as well but you still need much too much work on it," he smirked as he winked at her.

She felt herself gag. She couldn't believe such insolence. He laughed at this. "Like I was saying that wasn't all darling." She gasped...what more can he possibly do to her. "Come closer mates!"

"Come-what-?" Lolissa gasped. _No!No! Oh Dieu please don't let it be so! _Figures began to emerge from the shadows closing in on Lolissa and Draco. An involuntary shiver passed through her body as they came closer to her. Her eyes began to water as their eyes took in her flawless naked body. With a snap of Draco's fingers she was unchained and before she knew it they were gripping touching her body as if they were mediocre reaching for royalty. "Let go of me" She struggled under their strong grip.

"Have fun!" Came Draco's drawl as the door closed. Not knowing why her struggling became more fierce. _Did I seriously think he was going to help...how more pathetic can I get! _

"Stop it, Stop it!" Lolissa yelled as she struggled, she couldn't stand it anymore, she didn't deserve this. She has never deserved anything like this and still she's been awarded with pain and hatred. Before she knew it she had come free of their grip and as they look up at her they gasped in astonishment...or was it fear.

"What do we do now," she heard one of them whisper. As her raven black hair covered most of her naked body she moved towards them. They were aghast and knowing they all together couldn't stand a chance against her, she focused on what she wanted as her old familiar knife appeared on her hand. They didn't seem to notice this as she walked closer to them. She reached the closest one to her and she pressed her body against his, "Hmmmumm...I want to play too," she moaned seductively as she pushed him to the floor getting on top of him. "Do you want me? You want to shag me senseless don't you," she whispered seductively in his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. The deatheater still dumbfounded nodded his head yes, wrong choice, before giving anyone time to respond she thrust the knife into his heart. He gasped in pain as he struggled to get her off him. All the others stared they wanted to move, to run but their fear seemed to plant them still on the floor.

"So does any one of you also want to shag me senseless?" Lolissa sneered as she got off him not before cleaning the bloody knife with his robe. She lifted her knife up and as she played with it they stared. One of them stumbled backwards as he quickly got up again and ran to the door, but at the sound of her husky voice and her breath on his neck he was paralyzed. "See I have tricks down my sleeve," she sneered as he shook in fear. "Are you scared of little old me." Lolissa laughed as sweat dripped down from his forehead to his face. "Why don't you talk, cat got your tongue?" Lolissa grinned as she turned him around to face her. She heard the footsteps of the others moving towards her, and smirking she said to him, "To bad your friends ruined your fun," and with that she thrust the knife in his heart just like she had done before gasping he fell to the floor.

She heard them gasp and as she turned her face to them they slightly backed away. She walked towards them as they backed away from her. "Why do you fret is three against one, and I'm just a girl," she said innocently.

"Yes it's true...what could she do to us if we out number her and are much stronger than she." One of them grinned and she remembered him perfectly the same one that was struck by Blaise. "Wrong choice," she laughed maliciously as she thrust the knife in his back, he yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. The others just stared as they backed away running towards the door. She pulled the knife out of him again and turned him around, getting on top of him she whispered in his ear, "I remembered you in what a fucked up thing for you." His eyes widened and she smirked as she traced his neck with her knife at first making him whimper, she chuckled at this. "Bye bye," she laughed as she slit his throat open. Blood poured from his neck to her grinning face, she licked her bloody lips as her grin widened. The others had already reached the door as they pondered and pondered on it. She laughed a shrieking laugh.

"Can't you see this is what he wanted, he got what he wanted and you'll pay for making my _angelic_ friend shrewd tears." She appeared right in front of them. "So who's first," she sneered thrusting the knife in one's heart as the other stared in fear. "Your turn," she said as she thrust the knife into him before he could make himself move, he like the others drop to the floor. "This was easy," she told herself as she calmly walked down the stairs

searching for anything she could wear to cover herself.

"Having fun my dear friend," Draco grinned as he watched Blaise being tortured. Blaise yelled in pain as they whipped him harder and harder as he turned on a turntable. His breathing was becoming heavier; it was after all his second whipping of the day. Draco grinned at the whippers, they seemed to enjoy it and have pride in the pain they caused Blaise. Blood dripped down his back, he was drenched and blood, his face was swamped in old, and new blood. It was hard for him to breath. "That's all, free him." Draco said which caused Blaise to look up at him for the first time since he arrived.

The deatheaters did as they were told and quickly freed Blaise and without being able to control his muscle he fell to the floor. "Pathetic! Take him to his room, cleanse him and see that he rests." Draco said and as he turned his black silk robe caressed Blaise's face leaving Blaise's nostrils filled with his sweet aroma. How he knew Draco had done that on purpose to cause him more pain he didn't know, but he was sure of it. Draco had teased him, and unaware of himself a grin curled on Blaise's lips, Draco hadn't done that in a long time.

_But what can that mean...I can't hope for anything, maybe it was just part of his merciless torture...but he did say it was over and now they're taking me to my room._ He did not know what to think, he was confused his mind was running with things that made no sense. He lost conscious. He felt warm water invading his skin and hands cleansing him as he came back to conscious. He let out a moan of pleasure and pain as they touched his wounds but he felt so relaxed. They took him out of the tub and laid him on the bed greasing cold oil on his blistered skin turning him this way and that. They dressed him gently as Draco had ordered; they laid him back on the bed. "Draco must fancy him, he wouldn't be so forgiving and gentle if it was one of us," one of the guys that were attending Blaise sneered.

Blaise stared daggers at him as he lifted his head up to meet that insolent deatheater's face. "Don't let Draco here you now." Blaise hissed in almost a whisper but loud enough for them to hear.

There was a big swallow from both of them as they nodded their head, bowed down and left the room. "But if they only knew how much I really wish he did." Blaise whispered to himself before he drifted off into uneasy sleep.

Lolissa sat with legs crossed in a stone floor waiting for Draco. She had found an old rag and various things in this dungeon and made with help of her skillful knife and fingers something to wear she actually fancied, it just went perfect for her. She laughed at this thought and as if in cue the dungeon door opened and in came Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh!" Draco grunted in disgust as he stepped over a dead body on the stairs. His gaze searched the room until his eyes met hers and he smirked, she smirked back.

"Well done!"

"It was pretty easy actually," she sneered.

"No doubt it was of no difficulty for you, but your dear friend is a problem for us," he said nonchalantly as he walked towards her.

"Yes she certainly is an annoying pain."

"How long will you stay like this?" Draco asked now inches from her.

"Don't know…could be forever, years, months, days, hours or even minutes." Lolissa said in a drawl as Draco leaned towards her, his nose touching hers. "Back away," she said sweetly but threateningly all the same.

"What if that's not in my plans," he smirked and pressed his lips against hers, before she could do anything he backed away and smirked. "But I have better things for you to do, you need training." Draco said as he signaled for Lolissa to follow him, she hesitantly stood letting herself be guided by him, out of the dungeon and up a staircase.


	5. Erick

They entered an enormous hall fill with different varieties of things

They entered an enormous hall fill with different varieties of things. Indeed this room was a training room of some sorts. She heard a snap of fingers and remembering that Draco was next to her she turned to where the snap was heard. Someone was walking towards them and as he seemed to move closer to her she looked at Draco quizzically her knife appearing in her hand once more.

"Calm down, he's not going to hurt you," Draco drawled as his eyes caught the knife in her hand.

"Why should I believe you!?" Lolissa snapped glaring at him.

"Because you have no other choice." Draco snapped and before she knew it he had appeared behind her taking the knife out of her hand. She was in awed she couldn't believe how fast he moved.

"Now darling this is Erick, he's going to be your instructor." She looked up at the bloke and he seemed to double the age she appeared. But he was well built; he looked so appealing for his age to her. When he reached her he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. She smirked at him as he looked up at her. "Glad you two feel comfortable with each other," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Come." Draco ordered, she hesitated but groaning followed him; she wanted to know what more was he going to show her. She followed him up various staircases, she turned her head noticing that Erick was behind them. She remembered this; this was where Blaise brought her the last time to bathe. Her whole body now desired a bath, she hadn't bathed in weeks. Draco stopped in front of a closed door and opening it she saw that it looked so much like the room she had been before or plainly it was just the same.

"Here bathe and you'll find something to wear in those closets," came Erick's voice for the first time, she looked at him, he had a very deep voice that went just right with his physic. "You must be dying to bathe," his deep voice rang again in her ears. She turned to him and nodded her head. And as she turned she noticed Draco was no longer there.

"Where did Draco go?" Lolissa asked as her eyes roamed the room.

"Master Malfoy is a busy man, he has to attend to more important matters."

"Master? Malfoy? Oh that's his last name isn't it...but why do you call him master?" Lolissa asked her beautiful face turning into one of confusion.

"Because he's my Master, and he is soon to be yours as well." Erick said with a warm smile planted on his face. Lolissa glared at him. _Master my master...my ass!_

"Come," he said as he guided her to the bathroom. "I was told to bathe you, but I think you'll rather do that alone." Erick said as he ran his fingers through her raven black hair. She grinned at him and began undressing. "I don't really mind," she said, he looked up at her confused.

"You can do as you were ordered." Lolissa said nonchalantly as her rags fell to the floor leaving her bare. As his eyes caught her naked bosom he blushed she grinned at this.

"Well aren't you going to make my bath?" Lolissa asked. He nodded as he looked up at her face. Still flashed he entered the bathroom and turned the water of the shower. He gestured her to get in; she did as she was told. The warm water invaded her skin; dirt fell from her body to the white marble floor. She felt a hand caressing her back and knowing it was Erick she didn't even bother to turn around. He had big firm strong hands. She turned and he looked extremely uncomfortable in the position he was bathing her. "I don't mind if you come in with me," she smirked. He stared at her a bit confused but then nodded his head saying, "Of course miss." He stepped in fully clothed as she stared at him, he looked up at her, his face flashed red, and she chuckled at this.

"Your clothes will get all ruined," she said as he blushed again but he shook his head as he bathed on. He dressed her, careful not to touch her in anyway he might offend her, she grinned at him every time he looked up at her making his face go scarlet. Erick stepped back and gestured for her to look in the mirror. She did. She wore an airy cotton knit nightie, romanced with delicate details, white lace and satin ribbon trim, and adjustable straps.

"I must go now, and you must sleep." Erick said as he bowed down to her and exited the room. She sighed and feeling a bit drowsy she got in bed as sleep rapidly invaded her.

_The sun shone on Blaise's face making him open his eyes and move his head away from the sun's persistent rays. He felt as if he had slept forever, he was as stiff as a rock. The door opened and as he looked up his eyes caught Draco's figure. His platinum hair coming down to his eyes, his left icy-blue eye barely coming to view, he was an irresistible appearance. Blaise's heart skipped a beat as Draco walked closer to him. _

_"I see you're finally awake." Draco said feet away from Blaise now. An involuntary smile curved in Blaise's lips as his thoughts drifted to Draco coming in and out of the room to care for him just as he once did. _

_"How long was I out?" Blaise asked. _

_"About a week mate," Draco said turning to stare at a corner in the room. He snapped his fingers as a deatheater emerged from the shadows. "I want to be alone. I want no one to interrupt. Off you go." Draco ordered and as the deatheater exited and closed the door. _

_Draco turned to Blaise again. He moved closer to Blaise's bed sitting on the edge of the bed as he stared into Blaise's hazel eyes and Blaise stared back into his icy-blue ones. Draco leaned towards him pressing his lips against his. Blaise felt that lost sensation in both of them rise as he deepened the kiss. Draco's hand removed Blaise blankets and as Blaise made space for Draco to get in, Draco climbed into bed never leaving his lips. Blaise's hands roamed Draco's exquisite muscled body as Draco's hand did the same. _

The sun peered through his eyes, forcing them open, he opened them and there was no Draco. "It was only a dream," he whispered as he tried to run his fingers through his knotted hair, but the pain was too much and he let his hand fall again on the bed. The door opened and in came Draco, he closed his eyes, then opened them. It wasn't a dream it really was Draco now moving towards him. But there was something different about him even though his hair covered his left eye; his icy blue eyes had a malicious, evil look to them. He walked closer to Blaise making an involuntary shiver come to Blaise's body.

"You've finally awaken." Draco said as he was now inches away from Blaise.

"How long was I out?" Blaise asked trying to hold in the pain that was nudging his every muscle.

"About two days."

"Thanks for coming to see how I am Draco," Blaise said with a smile a smile that abruptly left his lips as Draco said, "I came here only as a friend Blaise nothing more."

"I know Draco you don't have to repeat yourself."

"Glad I don't have to. And you have it clear that what happened before needs to be left in the past?"

"No need to remind me Draco, I already know and I...I…oh never mind." Blaise spat turning his face from Draco. It hurt him, it really hurt him hearing Draco repeat these words again and again_. I already got it, why? Why does he repeat it again and again? Why does he do this to me?!_

"I have to go, and if you see Lolissa now you won't recognize her." Draco sneered. Blaise did not answer, his head still turned away from Draco. He didn't want to hear his voice he didn't want to have him close.

"Blaise Stop it!" Draco yelled.

"Stop what?"

"What do you want me to do Blaise, I can't do it again, it can't happen again." Draco yelled in exasperation turning Blaise's face to meet his gaze. Blaise stared at his icy blue eyes entranced by them; he noticed how Draco's face came closer and closer to him. But then he seemed he froze and turning his face he stood as he had before.

"Draco?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't." Draco said as he stepped out of the room slamming the door behind him. _Oh Draco if you care for me as much as I do why do you have to let your manly ego stop you, why now? Why didn't you let it stop you before it all began_.


	6. Memories

Lolissa woke with the sun in her eyes she turned her head to see Erick standing right over her

Lolissa woke with to the sun's burning rays, she groaned, she wasn't ready to wake up. She turned around to see Erick standing over her. She turned around again to have the sun pear through her eyes. She gave a low grunt and turned back to Erick.

"Wake up, you are still training," he snapped. She sat up at once. Erick wasn't the sweet, nice guy she thought; actually he was as strict in her training as any other cold faced master would be. Yes, he was too her master for now. She got out of bed without need of a second order. She entered the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She got dressed in her usual training outfit; which consisted of a leather strapped corset and very short leather shorts. As fast as she could (it was never good to keep Erick waiting) she ran to the training hall where Erick waited. Soon as she entered Erick signaled for her to come closer and she knew her training was about to begin. Her knife appeared in her hand as it began to transform into a wand.

"Make an incantation and I'll block-Be quick," he instructed she nodded her head.

He had taught her many incantations in the past week in their training and this was her test…she needed to prove herself...prove that she had more in her than to kill as vulgarly as a muggle. She whispered the spell but before it traveled two inches he had blocked it. And she was sent to the floor without any movement of his lips. She instantly got back up again to show him she felt no pain. Another blue light shot from her wand but too late he blocked it and she was sent to the ground again. Repeatedly a spell was shot a thud was heard. Lolissa was now out of breath, he had blocked all her spells and she couldn't understand why...he hadn't even moved his lips.

"Do we call it a day?" Erick said kindly.

"No." Lolissa snapped, she wasn't just about to end this without being able to throw him to the ground as he had done so many times to her today.

"As you wish," he said and signaled her to start. She concentrated. And barely moving her lips a red light fired form her wand, he wasn't fast enough to block but to dodge it he was. She groaned. She had to admit it was something, but not nearly good enough. But the truth was that she was exhausted she couldn't believe she actally was a bit faster when she was just so exhausted. Her conscience was fading...she was losing conscience. But she had to stay awake something was telling her to sleep to fall into darkness, into her dream world. She didn't like that voice in her head, it wasn't her, well it was her but yet it wasn't.

"She's doing it again," she whispered to herself as she brought her hands to her head pressing them both hard against her head. She didn't hear his footsteps but he was right next to her as he whispered something soothing to calm her. But it was too late when she sensed it this time, _she_ took advantage of her struggling and was now coming free. Lolissa fell to the floor as the whispering blackness took over her.

"It had to happen sooner or later." Draco sighed as he watched Lolissa in deep slumber. Erick nodded his head. There were so many thoughts running through his head. There was him being the next Dark Lord, something he felt proud of. Something, even if hard to believe made him twice as cocky as that old Draco he was back at school. His eyes seemed stuck on her beautiful complexion but he wasn't really looking at the angelic beauty right before him. He had so many other thoughts. His father was so proud of him, an enormous celebration was held when it was revealed. The day...the day he had to well leave all that was _inappropriate_ behind. His mind drifted into the pass...the day he found out about this let's say expected but barely unwanted, great news.

_He lay on the bed as his love rested on his chest. His beloved stirred and Draco lifted his head up to stare at his lover in his peaceful slumber. He wanted to press his lips against his but he was afraid he might wake him. He smiled as he remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. What he felt was pure fascination when he had him in his arms, his head resting on his chest._

_"Are you awake?" Blaise yawned lifting himself only slightly to look into Draco's icy-blue eyes. They were so tender so full of pure joy. Blaise pressed his lips against his as Draco took him into a passionate embrace. There was a knock on the door and the embrace was broken, Draco gave Blaise a half smile as Blaise got off him. Conjuring a spell they were both dressed. Draco opened the door and in came a disgusting looking house elf with those treacherous clothes. _

_"Your father wants to speak to you master," it squeaked and as Draco nodded his head it walked away. _

_Draco closed the door and turned to Blaise. Blaise cocked an eyebrow. He too was wondering what his father might want to talk about. "You think he knows?" Draco groaned, he was now worried. If his father knew any of this he was sure to be dead. _

_Blaise chuckled at Draco's distressed face. "Oh Draco if he knew he would have come himself and we would have been pretty much dead." Blaise said simply. _

_He had an act for making everything so simple, for being positive or sometimes just merely indifferent, but that was exactly why he fascinated him, that was why he never wanted to let go. He smiled and took a deep breath. _

_Blaise chuckled again. "Just go down stairs. I'll see you tomorrow!" Draco let out breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded his head in agreement. He walked over to Blaise as Blaise embraced him in a tight hug pressing his lips against his. Blaise pulled away from the embrace and pressing his forehead against Draco he whispered, "Go...just go...everything will be ok Drake...you said it yourself nothing is going to separate us. So just go." _

_Draco looked into his hazel eyes and managed a smile and with one last kiss he disapparated. Draco's breath was already heavy and he hadn't even opened the door of his room. He sighed heavily as he opened the door and made his way to his father's study._

_Taking a deep breath he opened the doors of this father study to surprisingly see hooded figures around his father who wore a satisfied grin on his lips. His muscles relaxed a bit, he felt better, he couldn't have possibly done anything bad if his dad wasn't at all angered. He walked over to his father, faking a grin as he passed the well known to him deatheaters. _

_"There's my boy!" His father said with enthusiasm. He was shocked, he was unspeakably flabbergasted and yet he managed to smirk. "This my friends is the future Dark Lord." His father said proudly-no it was smugness that ran to that tone. Draco was dumbfounded, he knew this was bound to happen...but he wasn't expecting it. He sure wasn't. _

_The visitors had left one by one, all shaking hands with him as they left. He was now alone with his father and his heart began to race. He was glad, he was proud. But as his father turned his face to him there was no longer a cocky smirk or a proud smile but his all too familiar grin. "Isn't it just perfect Draco. You the new Dark Lord, you can't even imagine what this mean." Draco stared at his father. He seemed so proud, but it wasn't that he was proud of him he was proud of himself. _

_"But there is one thing that has me a bit preoccupied, your little friendship with Zabini Draco I don't fancy it." Draco's heart began to pound. __**He knows...**_

_He knew he had found out as he looked up at his father to see pure disgust. "Father I can explain, you see it was-" _

_"No explanations Draco there's no need, just let it never happen again dear son." He said heatedly as he grabbed Draco from his throat. "Do it or you die." His father said plainly with a hint of venom in his voice. He let go of him and Draco nodded his head agreeing to his father's whishes for his life's sake._

"Master Malfoy? Master Malfoy are you alright?" He heard Erick's voice in the distance when he was right beside him.

"I'm fine," he said as he got up from the chair and exited the room. He wondered down the corridor, he thought those memories had been forgotten, he thought his feelings had faded away. _But they did, I no longer feel anything for him...is all in the past. Just memories...memories without importance._ He told himself as he wondered the castle.

He opened his eyes and as he came back into conscious he felt the excruciating pain in his muscle as they began to work. The scars were still very deep. _Draco ordered for it to stop but he's letting these cards heel just like a muggle would. _He groaned the pain was unbearable. Yes he felt much better than how he had felt yesterday or the day before but the pain was still there, it didn't leave him. Days had slipped by and Draco hadn't even bother coming for a simple 'Hello. How are you feeling?' _No Draco seems to think he's too good for that. Him and that manly ego of his._ Blaise snapped in his head, he has tried to forget him, to get him out of his head but as much as he tries it seems impossible.

Blaise sighed and got into a sitting position. He didn't care how much the pain was he was going to get up and bathe himself. He needed no one's help he had his own hands to do his needs. He got out of bed, but he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He groaned in pain but he was determined in walking by himself and bathing alone with no help. He crawled to the bed and holding on to the edge of the bed he lifted himself up. He took a deep breath and made his first step. He was moving, he was walking...slowly but he was moving with no one's help. He reached the bathroom and holding tight unto the doorknob he pressed himself against the door to keep himself from falling. He took another deep breath and walked to the tub, leaning against it he started the water. He let the water warm as he sat with his back to the shower. He slowly took his clothes off. And not even knowing how he had managed it he stepped into the tub, the warm water soothing his skin.

He relaxed, his muscle did the same. He felt himself slipping but he paid no mind to it. He went deeper and deeper into the water; his neck was in the water his face was being consumed by the water. He tried to lift himself up but to no avail, his whole body was inside the tub, he tried to hold his breath, but he couldn't think right. He was too weak to apparate and the water going into his nostrils was making him dizzy. He was panicking, he was losing conscious. He gaped shivering and struggling for air that wouldn't come. His eyes were closing, blackness was invading him, and he couldn't fight it any longer.

He gaped for air but this time he received it, clean fresh air, someone had pulled him out. He tried to open his eyes, but was too weak to see who it was. The mystery person swung him on to his shoulder and laid him on a bed. He felt himself being rubbed dried. He was placed in bed, wrapped up in covers. That mystery person stroked his hair and Blaise felt hot breath tickling his lips. Lips were pressed against his and they seemed so familiar. He kissed them back with no hesitation. As those mystery lips pulled away he found enough strength in him to open his eyes. He opened them to see the eyes of this mystery person, but something in him already knew who it was.

Is it possible to have the man you've loved for so long and not know it was _his_ hot breath tickling your lips, stroking and soothing you? Blaise he knew it was his Draco. Who else had those tender hands and the delicacy of his smooth touch? Blaise smiled up at him. When he opened his eyes Draco looked taken aback but he smiled back. "Rest dear mate, rest." Draco said soothingly as he ran his finger through Blaise's brown hair.

Blaise smiled again, Draco's caresses always made him feel at peace. He let sleep invade him, blackness took over him.

The sun peered through his eyes, he couldn't believe morning had arrived. He yawned, and then smiled. _How can I forget, those tender lips brought me to life._ Blaise sighed getting into a sitting position. He gasped unaware of himself. He no longer felt any pain, he got off bed. "No, no pain at all." He smiled. He walked to the tub and started the water. He undressed as he waited for the tub to be filled. He stepped in as the water soothed his body. There was no longer that sting when he first made contact with the water, it was pure pleasure. He extended his arm noticing that all trace of scars were gone, had _disappeared_. Dressing at top speed he stepped out of his room. He felt as if he had been freed of a prison. He was finally out of his room and he knew who he had to thank for the mysterious recovery.


	7. Thoughts and Pain

At the door of Draco's study Blaise hesitated. _Is it the right thing to knock on his door. What if he would to be busy?_ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

No response.

He gave a heavy sigh he turned on his heel and had given his first step when he heard. "Wait!"

He turned to see Draco's handsome features, his platinum hair falling down to his face obscuring his left icy blue eye. They stared at each other for a long moment before Draco broke the trance and signaled for Blaise to enter. Without hesitation he did. He was so nervous he felt like a school boy again. Not that it was such a long time ago; it had only been a few years since he graduated. Draco closed the door and Blaise was sure that he had locked it too.

Draco turned to Blaise and grinned. Blaise gave him half a smile. "I'm really glad you're better, Erick came to inform me." Draco said as he sat at the edge of his long and wide chair with legs crossed.

"What do you mean Erick informed you?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yes exactly, he came to tell me how he found you in the tub. And I seriously need to talk to those filthy deatheaters that left you alone. And don't worry he'll be rewarded for saving my best mate." _What? No! He has to be playing a sick joke on me. How dare he say that when I know it was him, I'm sure…I saw him!_ Blaise snapped in his head as he looked at Draco.

He stared daggers at him. "Well in that case I'll go thank Erick for saving my life." Blaise said forcing himself to bow. He turned around and remembering the door was locked he turned back to Draco.

"Will you?" Blaise said signaling to the door. Draco seemed to snap out of his thoughts and with a snap of his fingers the door unlocked. But as he did this surprising Blaise he stood up and walked towards him. Blaise stared as he moved closer, unable he knew to utter a work.

Draco had a smirk curled on his lips and Blaise knowing him all too well knew that that particular smirk meant nothing good to come. Blaise wouldn't let him get any closer and he turned around to reach for the doorknob. Draco grabbed the hand that was trying to pry open the door and swung him around. Blaise was again staring into his icy blue eyes as Draco stared back at his hazel ones.

"He also told me you seemed to think it was your lover, did you say my name?"

"You're serious?"

"And why would I not?" Draco asked with a playful pout.

Blaise just shook his head and freed his hand from Draco's grip opening and slamming the door behind him. _I can't believe him, he's bloody unbelievable._

Light stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. "Oh Dieu…I'm back...I'm back, back to my body!" she said with joy as she span around the room. Her platinum hair and white gown going round and round.

"I don't seem to be all that glad." Draco's voice rang through her ears. Her spinning ceased abruptly as she stared at him in horror. "Oh now I'm not that horrible," he smirked as he walked towards her. She moved backwards. She couldn't deny it anymore, she was scared of him, terrified. He aggressively grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"Let go of me!" She fought against his hold but to no avail.

"Learn that you can't fight me. Come with me!" Draco scowled as he dragged her out of the room and into the punishment hall. "Show this bloody bitch a lesson," he spit full of venom as he threw her down on the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me, what have I ever done to you?" Lolissa sobbed as the deatheaters took a hold of her. He didn't answer his wide eyes staring at her was it in shock...no it couldn't be, there was only hatred in his eyes.

"Do to her what you please, and Lolissa I don't want you to kill these." Draco said as he exited the hall. _So is that what he wants, he wants me to be the other...but I don't want her to come back. She's not me...she's not me!_ She lifted up by the hair, her feet dangling in the air. She groaned. A fierce kick made contact with her stomach.

"He said we could do anything we'll like with her, so guys I'll be right back." One of them said as Lolissa looked up at him in horror.

"Oh no you don't we want some too," a high-pitched voice shrieked.

"You'll get your part right after I get mines," the first person smirked; his dark eyes seeming to unclothed her. He pulled her to him pressing his lips against hers. She tried to push him off but she couldn't.

"No is not-"

"Who's the leader here?" He growled over her.

"You!"

"Well thank you, you have proven my point," he grinned as he dragged Lolissa down the hall to dingy chambers. He threw her on a beaten down wooden bed and lifted himself on top of her. She struggled under his hold but he didn't let her go. He broke her gown as he traced his hands up and down her bare skin. She couldn't do anything to stop it, she could but she wouldn't, she wouldn't bring her back. But his rough hands on her soft skin made her want to puke, she couldn't stand his touch, she wasn't going to stand for this!

"No! No!" Lolissa yelled. She wasn't all that much yelling at him but at herself for even thinking of bringing back that drenched soul. He pressed his lips against hers sticking his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes, tears spilling fast. She couldn't stand this but she wasn't bringing her back.

He had now removed his clothes and she felt the tip of him enter her and she couldn't help it anymore and let _her_ come through as she fell to darkness. His eyes widened as he stared at the changing form under of him, transfixed with horror. She pushed him off her as he stared at her in awe. She grunted an incantation Erick had taught her (one she paid close attention to) the white dress was as good as new, no trace of tears that had it ruined seconds before. Dark fitted it on as the deatheater stared edging farther and farther away. She growled, he shrieked as she grinned and walked past him to the punishment hall.

Seeming to see a shadow the deatheaters that had been waiting outside the dingy room, in the punishment hall began to yell things such as, "Oh man you seriously suck, that was too fast!"

But as she came to view she grinned at the shock in their faces. "Surprised to see me," she sneered. They stared at her. Grinning she passed right through them out of the punishment hall.

Draco wandered the corridors with only one thought that pounded his head repeatedly…Blaise. _Is for the best, I don't want to hurt him again, I can't be with him, even though I wish I could…I can't!_ He was going out of his mind. In these few days all he could think of was Blaise...Blaise and Blaise. There wasn't anything he could concentrate on but Blaise, his touch, his kisses, and soothing words. He cursed his being for thinking so much about him, for not being able to get him out of his head.

"Master Malfoy!" He jumped up, he hadn't heard steps well it must have been because his mind was to busy wondering about Blaise.

"Yes?" Draco said as he gathered his composure.

"Did I scare you?" He turned around to see Blaise smirking at him, but when he blinked it turned into an apologetic look and he no longer stared, it hadn't been Blaise at all.

"Master Malfoy?" The deatheater asked again.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Draco asked in a dazed.

"Is Lolissa sir she well she's back to herself and she's well-I thought you should know." The deatheater said stypidly.

"Where is she now?" Draco asked.

"Well...well she's in master Blaise's room." This though he was unaware caused Draco to turn red with anger as he ran down the corridor and up the stairs to Blaise's dormitory. At his door he stopped, what in the world was wrong with him...why was he getting like this? _Get a grip Draco, maintain your composure…act normal._ He told himself as he grabbed the handle and turned it.

As he opened the door he found Lolissa and Blaise in what seemed deep conversation. A sigh of relief left his lips, but it all came back to him when Lolissa press her lips against Blaise's. A blazing fire rose inside him and he didn't know how he managed not to scream as he exited the room closing the door behind him. _I can believe this...Oh how they're both going to pay for this, they can't imagine how!_

Blaise jumped up when he heard the door slam, Lolissa chuckled at him, and he turned to her with a sheepish smile.

"Ummm who do you think that might have been?" She asked him, he shrugged. "So you don't care do you? Then why don't we start again," she smirked as she pressed her lips against his. Unaware of himself he pulled her to him setting her on his lap. She snaked her hands around his neck as his hands went to her back pulling her closer to him. There was a knock on the door. The kiss intensified as Blaise ripped off her light gown. His hands massaged her breast as he slightly leaned her down his lips taking possession of her breast. He didn't want to let her go; all he wanted was to have her right here and now. There was another knock on the door. Blaise sighed pulling away from her breast as he looked up at her and smiled, she grinned back at him. And what was meant as a peck on the lips turned into a passionate kiss as Blaise's hands roamed her body. This time there was no knock but the door being opened. They both looked up at the same time to see Erick standing in front of the open door with what seemed no expression on his warm face.

Dark turned to Blaise and chuckled, Blaise tried to smile but couldn't. Blaise pressed Lolissa against his body to keep her from being exposed. "Master Malfoy needs to speak to the both of you." Erick said as he bowed down.

Blaise and Lolissa both turned at each other with eyebrows raised. "But Master Zabini I'll like a word with you first," Erick said.

"Of course." Giving Lolissa a sheepish smile he exited the room.

"What's wrong Erick?" Blaise asked. Erick looked up at him and said, "Are you aware of what you have done?" Blaise stared at him quizzically, but then when he realized what was going on groaned.

"No. It couldn't be Erick, it's over, he no longer cares for me," he sighed. Erick shook his head.

"No Master and I am afraid you're getting punished again."

Blaise sighed. "I can't believe this rubbish," he scowled.

"Master, I just thought I should warn you."

"But why is he doing this? Why? He won't be my side and let anyone else be there with me, he's so full of himself," Blaise bellowed raising his hands to the sky making a dramatic effect.

"It seems he still cares for you Master."

"You're wrong! He cares for no one, he's just a cocky arrogant son of a bitch who thinks he could do with people's lives as he pleases. But I'll let him know a few things before he touches me!" Blaise growled as he disapparated in front of Draco's office.

He didn't stop to knock on the door and swung it open to reveal Draco in mid shagging with some new deatheater. Draco looked up, smirking.

"When you're done with Mariah is it, you let me know that punishment you had in hand but something tells me this was part of it." He left the office laughing, laughing without a stop. As he walked to his room he came across Erick and Lolissa, they stared at him both dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" Lolissa asked. But as Blaise looked up tears ran down his face. Erick stared in shock as he quickly took a hold of Blaise sustaining him as he dragged him to his room, Lolissa followed. "What's wrong with him?" Lolissa asked Erick but it was Blaise who answered.

"You should ask me don't you think? Nothing is the matter with me, you've never seen a guy shred tears…well here you're seen one right now. Now get out!" Blaise growled taking Lolissa by surprise. But as she looked up at Erick he was unlike her, amused.

"Lolissa will you, please." Erick whispered to her she nodded her head and giving Blaise one last quizzical look exited the room.

"What did Draco do now?" Erick asked. Blaise sighed, here it goes again.


End file.
